Discovering What is Lost
by chikiwalu
Summary: Bella is part Quileute and had phased at an extremely young age. Ignorant about the tribes legend she is lost, confused, and unable to shift back into her human self. That is until she meets others who are like her. Rated M for language and possible smut.
1. Prologue

**SUMMARY:**

Bella is part Quileute and had phased at an extremely young age. Ignorant about the tribes legend she is lost, confused, and unable to shift back into her human self. That is until she meets others who are like her.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

It's been a very long time… People who have followed me knows that there is another story that I should be focusing on but… I don't know. I went through writer's block and didn't know how to continue that story. Hopefully, that would not happen to this one. I do plan to try to continue the other story. When? I have no clue.

I found that I really enjoy fanfic of Bella joining the pack but can't seem to find enough of those. The idea for this fic really came out of nowhere but I really liked the concept so I decided to share my thoughts and ideas.

The first chapter is only a prologue because like I said the story was very sudden and I'm still creating and planning plots and key points. Feel free to help me on that. I am very open to the reader's opinions. So be sure to leave a review and I'll consider them.

One of the genres is romance. I'm unsure of who is going to be her love interest just yet but I'll figure something out.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:**

The Twilight series does not belong to me and this goes throughout the duration of this story.

* * *

 _Prologue_

She was running. Desperately trying to get away. Away from the woman who birthed her, the woman who raised her, the woman who loved her, the very same woman who wanted to take her from her home forever. She didn't want to go to Phoenix with her mother. She wanted to stay here, in Forks. This is where she felt at home. The endless miles of trees had always given her the strange sense of belonging. She could never describe the feeling that these woods has given her. Never could understand the comfort it provided.

That is until now. One moment she was running, the next she was stumbling as an incredible pain had ripped through her every pore but despite that, all she could think about was that she was going to get caught and take away from these woods forever. With every frantic thought, she could feel a bone snap and reform. Then everything stopped. The pain disappeared and she was on her feet again. Running away. Deeper into the dense foliage. Further into the heart of her home.


	2. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

I want to make a schedule for when I should post a new chapter but not right now. The posting times will be erratic because I still don't have a real plan to this story. So be patient with me sometimes.

This story literally popped up out of thin air. I don't have a plot at all. Maybe this is a good thing? You can help me and this could be a story that we all had a hand in creating together.

I like writing in character's POV, so I'll be taking a poll everyday and I'll do my best to bring about their views. I, of course, would be giving you the options but you will be the one's deciding. You will find your choices at the bottom of the chapter. There will be a maximum of three choices. To vote. Go to my page where there will be a poll posted everyday! The poll's will be open for the next 24 hours and after that period of time, they would immediately close. Be sure to vote or else I would have no idea what to do!

If there is a character that you would want a POV of but is not in the poll, leave a comment or PM me about why you would like to see this and I just might consider it.

Well that's it, for now. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _Bella's POV_

How long has it been since that fateful night? I've lost count. I know years have past but how many years is the question. Time doesn't seem to move the same for a wolf because I found out, rather quickly, that the only thing that matters is survival. The only timing that has meaning in these woods is when to stalk and when to pounce. If you didn't get the timing right, you didn't eat.

It's been so long since I saw myself as anything but a creature of the woods. So long. That part of me that I ran away from has become a distant memory. The memory distorted and blurry. Like the fog that blankets every inch of land in the early mornings. Fog, so dense that it looks like I'm swimming in it.

There was once a time where I obsessed over these memories. Played them over and over in my head until the sun sets and I can continue them in my dreams. I was afraid of losing them, of forgetting them. When I forgot them, my humanity would soon follow but even these thoughts were just illusions. No matter what I am, I will always be human. It would be found deep down along with those memories.

Memories that were just distractions. They used to plague my thoughts. That is, until, I almost starved because I couldn't focus. So, to survive, I let that part of me go. Allowed it to be buried under the weight of instincts and need.

Despite all of that, I couldn't help but remember a time where I can look down and see two little human legs underneath me. Little tiny toes that wiggled against the smooth wooden floors and soft carpet. Couldn't help but remember looking up and staring into the soulful brown eyes of a man that loved me with every fiber of his being. Eyes so similar to the ones that I used to see in a reflection.

He's the only face I remember as clear as day. His short earthy brown hair, that he would run his hands through when he knew he was going to lose an argument. That's how I knew I was going to get my way. His scruffy moustache that tickled me when he would pepper my face and hands with kisses. The soft and subtle upturn of his lips when he smiled or tried not to laugh. The crinkle in the corners of his eyes when he was genuinely happy.

The thought of this man made me want to cry. We were alike, me and him. He loved these woods just as much as I did. He fought for me to stay that day. That day when I ran and never looked back. The same man who didn't like conflict, fought, screamed, and begged for me to stay that day. No matter what he did, I knew he was losing that fight when he ran his hands through his short brown hair.

I blinked away the tears that that threatened to fall. Shoved those memories away so violently that I snarled into the surrounding woods. I can hear the little forest creatures take off in a desperate need to escape. Just like me, that night. With a growl, I tore after the deers that fled from my presence. Reverting back to the primal instincts that kept me alive all these years.

Years have passed but I didn't care how many.

* * *

 **DAILY CHOICES:**

If you don't know what this is, read the AN above.

Your choices for the next chapter are BELLA (again), SAM, or CHARLIE.

* * *

 **REMINDER:**

Don't forget to leave a review and make sure you go and vote for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

So I don't know much about polls. I was barely able to get the poll up! It was a very confusing experience for me... Another reader brought to my attention that the polls cannot be viewed in the app. I'm unsure how to solve that problem. If you are reading off the internet, chrome, or safari on your phones, then there is an option at the very bottom of the fanfic mobile site that says: Desktop/Tablet Mode. If you click on that, it will allow you to see the site as it would be on your computer. Then you should be able to go to my profile page and vote.

Barely anybody voted but that's okay. The story is new, after-all. Hopefully more people would be willing to vote, once it gets more noticed. At least some readers did and that's great! Because it helps me be sure of what to write about next.

I gave the choices for me to do the POV of either Bella, Sam, or Charlie. Unsurprisingly, Sam was the one that people (who voted at least) wanted to see.

I'm still unsure of the plot. Kind of winging it as I go along. It would help a lot if you can help me out on this and the story can just be something we all created together!

Thanks for reading and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _Sam's POV_

I observed my surroundings again, hoping to catch a glimpse of the mysterious person. I had phased almost a month ago and during that week of being stuck in the body of a beast, I kept seeing through the eyes of another creature. A creature like me.

I would sometimes even see flashes of memories that were not my own. Up until recently, none of these flashes could tell me who this other person was because they were just a blur of shapes and colors. The most recent and the most clearest one was of a man in his late twenties, early thirties with a moustache, and brown hair and eyes.

I know this man did not live on the rez. Our community was close knit and everyone seems to know each other and I have never seen anyone matching his features. Which leads me to believe that perhaps he lives in Forks but I wasn't going to risk crossing over into that part of town by myself because of those fucking leeches.

I've asked Billy if there was anyone who had phased before me but he said that I was the only one so far. He didn't know that there was someone out there and I wasn't going to tell him. If this person wanted to be found then he would've shown himself by now.

I've tried to talk to this mysterious wolf but he's never answered. Never indicated that he even heard me. Maybe, he can't answer. I don't fucking know. I'm still new to this. I need to find him. I need someone to talk to, someone to relate to. Someone outside the council that knows and understands this bull shit.

I followed another trail left behind. The scent reminded me of the woods after a thunderstorm with the smell of freshly fallen rain and the earthy tones of pine and healthy soil. The naturalness of the scent made it very difficult to track because it blended in so well with the surrounding wilderness. Like the scent belonged only time I can track it was when there hasn't been rain in days. Which was difficult considering it rained so damn much.

I swear that I've come close to finding him a couple times but before I can track the scent further, it would cross over another part of the trail and leave me confused and misdirected. This leads me to believe that he was deliberately doing this to throw me off course but I was careful and determined this time around.

The scent had led me a little farther up north and close to the coast. There wasn't a town or a city for miles. Just an endless stretch of trees. I had a feeling that I was closer than usual. Making sure I was downwind of him, I crouched and stalked forward.

Being stealthy was very important right now. If this unknown wolf didn't want to be found then he could get really hostile when he sees me. A vicious bloody fight between two giant wolves would be really fucking terrible.

So as quiet as I could possibly move, I walked forward, being as alert as possible. I didn't know this area. This was new territory to me and it made me nervous as hell. The scent was getting stronger and all I can hear was the overlapping heartbeats of a herd of deer nearby.

I moved silently up the hill and looked over the mound of land, keeping low so I couldn't be seen. That is when I spotted him. His fur was as thick and white as a blanket of snow. With golden eyes that matched my own. And those golden orbs were assessing the herd below with the eyes of a predator, picking out which one among them was going to be his prey. Those poor animals didn't even detect the creature in their midst.

I was momentarily confused. Why was he hunting? We are werewolves. If he wanted food he could've just phased and go buy himself a burger or something. The hunting shouldn't be necessary. Perhaps he was hunting for sport?

Before I could think further on it, he sprang forward and in seconds, he was atop the largest stag within the herd. The remaining deers took off in a frenzied escape and he let them scatter and flow around him like water. Despite the sound of hooves pounding against the forest floor, I could still hear the sound of flesh giving way to razor sharp teeth and bones snapping under the pressure of his massive jaws.

He was definitely not hunting for sport.

* * *

 **DAILY CHOICES:**

If you don't remember or if you didn't read the last chapter's AN, there will be a poll on whose POV I should write about next. The choices would be given to you by a maximum of three characters. If there is a character that isn't on the poll and you want me to write about it, leave a comment or PM me who and why this character can be essential to the plot and I just might consider it.

Your choices for the next chapter are BELLA or SAM (again).

I couldn't think of any other character for the scenario.

* * *

 **REMINDER:**

Remember to vote or else I would be helpless!

Don't forget that the polls would be taken down after a 24 hour time period once the chapter is posted.


	4. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

I got some really great reviews from the last chapter. That makes me so fucking happy! You have no idea! I just love reading the reviews and seeing that readers enjoy my work. It makes me feel all bubbly inside.

I noticed there was a bit of a grammar problem in the last chapters. A little-itty-bitty-tiny bit. I don't know about you guys but incorrect grammar pisses me off. Especially if it's my own. After I type up the story, I read it like five times to edit and whatever. You would think there isn't a problem with the grammar, right? Wrong! Apparently when I go to copy and paste it, the fanfic website would sometime delete a few words. Nothing major and nothing anyone can fill in themselves but still! Stop messing up my life fanfic website!

Now that I finished my ranting session… Moving on!

For the next chapter, I will not be putting up a poll. I was given a great suggestion by **Tayjj44** , to write a Charlie chapter to have a better understanding of the time frame. So look forward to his POV in the next chapter!

As for the poll for this chapter, Sam won, again! That's great! Doing Sam's POV was difficult but fun and challenging. He seemed like a very stoic person and I find it really hard to portray his mindset but I hope you guys liked the way I wrote his thoughts.

Well that's all I've got to say for now! Thank you, again, for reading and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _Sam's POV_

He split the deer in half with one swipe of his massive paws and the intestines and organs spilled out onto the stained grass. I couldn't watch. I like to believe that I'm not such a pussy that I can't even watch an animal eating but I just fucking can't. There was guts and bones all over the place. The easy way he tore the limbs made bile rise in my throat. The sounds were even more horrific. All I could hear was the gush of blood and the sickening crunch of bones.

I waited until the gore ended before peeking over my hiding spot. The once pristine white fur coat was now smeared in blood. His whole muzzle and front paws was covered in it. There was bloody splotches on the chest and neck area. There was nothing left of the deer but it's head and a few of it's milky white bones.

He was just staring at what was left of the carcass and a strange flash of emotion momentarily showed itself. I couldn't catch what it was but I didn't have the time to ponder on it.

Suddenly, the direction of the wind changed, propelling my sent his way. Almost immediately, his head whipped up and a snarl slipped passed his bared teeth. He turned and faced me, crouching low and ready to spring into action. His ears was lain flat against his head and the fur on his body stood on end, making him look larger and even more intimidating. The sight was frightening. Especially with all the crimson red blood covering almost his entire face.

Although he was prepared for a fight, he didn't move. He just watched me with those tawny gold eyes, growling low in warning. I rose to my full height but I didn't dare move. If I took a step forward, he would attack and if I took a step back, I was submitting. There is no way in hell this lone wolf was going to overpower me.

Instead, I tried the speaking method again. 'I'm not here to hurt you.' I thought to him as calm as possible. He narrowed his eyes but didn't reply.

I tried to calm myself down but I was so fucking nervous! Right now, we were two alpha's seeing each other as a threat and my instincts were roaring at me but I refused to act on it. The fact that he didn't relax his defensive stance just made me more uneasy.

Sure, I've gotten into fights before. What guy hasn't? But this situation was not a fucking fist fight. This is two supernatural beings, ready to tear each other to shreds.

'I just want to talk.', I tried again but he still didn't reply. 'I've been looking for you.' and another warning growl echoed into the woods but I kept going, to try and soothe him. 'I phased about a month ago and I'm not sure what to do.' I told him honestly. 'I thought I was the only one but I kept seeing through the eyes of someone similar to me. I felt like I needed to find you because I feel so alone. I lost everything when this happened to me and I just needed someone who understood what it felt like to suddenly become a monster.' I finished sadly.

The silence was heavy. Even the forest critters had fallen quiet. We stood there and just stared at each other. He was looking me over, scrutinizing me carefully to see any signs of deceit. When he finally relaxed his stance, I thought I was going to collapse with relief.

I took one tentative step forward, watching him for a reaction but when I got none, I continued slowly. I kept walking until we were face to face. I was so close now that I can see the sharp flecks of green in those eyes. The metallic smell of blood became even thicker and my stomach churned at the scent. I made sure to avoid looking at the carcass near me.

'Uh… Hi. I'm Sam. What's your name?' I thought rather awkwardly. There was pause and I thought he wasn't going to answer me.

'Bella.' A soft female voice bounced in my head. I was so surprised that I didn't even react when her tail lightly, almost playfully, smacked me on the snout as she turned around and walked away.

 _He_ was a _she_ this whole time?! I thought girls couldn't phase! Snapping out of my shock I quickly followed her.

'Wait!' I called at her receding figure.

* * *

 **REMINDER:**

There will be no poll for the next chapter and if you are wondering why, go read the AN above!

Your reviews make my day so be sure to leave one!


	5. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Oh my effing god! The fanfic website makes me want to cry with frustration! Stop messing with my story! I went back in and got rid of extra words, fixed my own grammar mistakes, and filled in the missing words that the site just decided to destroy.

Rant over. Continuing.

Someone had commented about the time frames in the books and I just wanted to say thank you but no thank you. You have to remember that none of this happened in the books or the movies. This is my elaborate tale of an alternate universe. I will use some of the time frames though but not all. So if the way I write the story bothers anyone, I'm sorry but this is my fiction. Though I try to make it every-bodies, I can't please everyone.

There will be a poll this time. Weather you know it or not, the next POV will severely affect the story. I will explain why after the next chapter is posted though because I don't want biased opinions. So be sure to think over your decisions carefully.

Oh! And **Tayjj44** , sorry. I mistype your name the first time in the last chapter. Don't worry though. I went back and edited some stuff.

Doing Charlie's chapter was really fucking hard! I essentially knew nothing about him and it made it so very, very difficult. So, it resulted in me creating my own version of Charlie. It also resulted in a really short chapter and for that I'm so sorry. If my POV for him needs improvement, please leave a comment about it or if you do like it, please comment on that as well.

That's it for now. Thank you again for reading and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _Charlie's POV_

Another long day. Then again, everyday feels like a long day. It has been that way since… Since Bella disappeared.

I could still remember the look on her face when she walked in on me and Renee arguing on who gets to keep custody of her when we got the divorce. She looked so devastated because she knew she would have to go to Arizona with her mother. She loved Forks just as much I did. Or as much as I used to.

Ever since that night she ran off and never came back, I couldn't bring myself to love this place. The forest reminded me too much of all those horrible days and nights of searching through those woods. All the worrying that made me feel sick to my stomach. I was the chief of police and yet I couldn't find the most precious person in my life. Not even with all the resources that was given to me.

Now, when I looked at the trees around me, all I can feel is self loathing. I hated myself for being such a useless piece of shit. For being so helpless. For not finding my little girl. I would've searched forever if I could but then they found her shredded clothes weeks after being missing. After they concluded that she was dead, I gave up. A part of me died that day.

There were many times where I debated leaving. Many time where I just wanted to say fuck this and pack my shit and leave… But I couldn't. Bella loved this place so much. She loved everything about it. The trees, the mud, the dirt, the rain, and even the almost constant grey clouds in the sky. Her memory is what keeps me here.

Not to mention that false sense of hope that she would find her way back after ten years of being missing. Even though the chances are highly unlikely, it's the only thing that keeps me going. The reason, besides her love for this place, that I stay here.

Even if she did miraculously come back, I would've missed out on a whole decade of watching her grow up. She would've been fifteen turning sixteen this year.

Her sixteenth birthday is coming up in a couple months. September 11th. I had a tradition, every year, for that day. I would take the day off and make the drive up to Port Angeles to buy her a birthday gift. Something that would've suited her for the age she would've been.

Then I would go back to Forks and eat at the diner, mine and Bella's favorite little restaurant and treat myself to a peach cobbler, the dessert she always chose. I would have one extra wrapped up to-go. I would bring it home and it will be her "birthday cake". Shitty birthday cake, I know but it was her favorite.

I would then wrap up the gift and leave it in her room along with the other gifts that accumulated over the years. The cobbler with the single lit candle on it would be placed on her dresser. Then I would pray for her happiness, wherever she may be or sometimes a desperate plea for her safe return. Blow out the candle and leave her room because I wouldn't want her to see what I was about to do next.

She didn't need to see me drinking away my sadness. Didn't need to see me waste away. It was terrible that I did this only on her birthday but the pain was too much for me to handle and it was more palpable on that particular day. The next day I would find myself passed out in random places in the house. I like to believe that the mind-numbing hangover is punishment for everything.

Billy used to try and get me to go fishing on this day but he realized that he wasn't going to be able to convince me, so he stopped showing up at my doorstep. Instead, he would avoid the house like the plague because he rather not see me destroy myself. It was only for that one day though.

It was June right now so he still has a couple months to try and get me to stop that horrible tradition.

Good luck, Billy. Really. I hope you somehow succeed.

* * *

 **DAILY CHOICES:**

For these next choices, choose wisely! Who you pick will affect the whole story! If you want to know why, go read the AN above.

Your choices for the next chapter are SAM, BELLA, or JARED.

* * *

 **REMINDER:**

The next choices can really affect the story, so really think on it!

Remember to go vote!

Don't forget to leave me a review!


End file.
